Two As One
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Hm...can't write this without giving junk away...Yohna...dedicated to A.o.G...yeah...okay...
1. What's Wrong?

Yoh watched Anna out of the corner of his eye. She seemed all right...and yet, there was something different about her.  
They'd been married for only a month. The wedding took place a week after Anna's sixteenth birthday. His family was anxious for an heir, and upped the wedding day by several years. Of course, he didn't mind much. He was practically married to Anna, anyway. Placing the ring on her finger only cemented it.  
Two weeks ago they had returned from their honeymoon and tried to settle back down. It wasn't too different at home from before, except now they went to a local community college instead of high school, and they shared a room and a bed, instead of Anna sleeping in the room across from his. Her room was vacant now.  
Suddenly Anna turned around. "Yoh? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing's wrong," he said.  
Anna pulled a face. "You were giving me that look again, weren't you?" she said.  
"What face?" Yoh asked, blinking.  
"You know. The one where your eyebrows crinkle up and your eyes squint," Anna said. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his forehead. "There. Is that better?"  
"Perfect," he said, bending to kiss her lips. She was only too pleased to agree.  
  
*****  
A sharp noise startled him awake. Yoh sat up, rubbing his eyes. The bedroom door was open, letting weak light from the hallway stream in. From across the hall the bathroom door was ajar. He heard the noise again, a harsh retching gasp. Yoh got up and walked to the bathroom. His wife was leaning over the sink.  
"Anna?" Yoh pushed the door to the bathroom all the way open. "What's wrong?"  
"I think I'm sick," she said in a small voice. "I threw up."  
Yoh wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up like a sleepy child. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked, kissing her temple.  
She cuddled against his chest. "Hai, now," she whispered.  
Yoh carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the futon, pulling the blankets around her slender body. She looked like a sad little waif, with her big dark eyes and her soft honey colored hair. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Stay in bed today, Anna," he said. "I'll come home right after classes."  
"Mm-hm," she murmured drowsily, her eyes struggling to stay open. Yoh kissed her cheek. She was already asleep.  
Anna was fine when he came home, even to the point of taking seconds at dinner. Secretly he was relieved. She had to be feeling better. Maybe it was just a little bug or something that made her sick.  
The next day she was able to go to class with him. Pilika and Tamao worried over her to the extreme. "Are you sure you should be here? What if you're really sick?" Pilika fussed.  
"Maybe you should have stayed home, Anna-san," Tamao said.  
"Don't be so annoying," Anna scowled. "I'm perfectly all right."  
"See? She's fine," HoroHoro shrugged. "Now, if she was going around with a smile on her face and calling everyone 'sweetie pie,' now, that's when I'd be running around preparing for the apocalypse."  
Anna surprised them all by snapping out, "Do you think I'm that harsh? Am I that mean?" Then she surprised them even more by suddenly bursting into tears. "I'm not evil!" she wailed.  
Yoh took her hands. "Hey, calm down, sweetheart," he said. Anna stared at the ground, her chest heaving in an effort to hold back her sobs. "HoroHoro was just teasing. Nobody thinks you're evil. Understand, Anna?" She nodded, still staring at the tiled floor. "Anna, look at me." Anna obeyed, tears on her pale cheeks. Yoh kissed them away. "Don't cry any more, sweetheart," he admonished gently.  
His worry level was going sky-high- which, for Yoh, almost never happened. He drifted off in chemistry class, thinking about her. What if she really was sick? What if she had cancer? What if she was going to die of leukemia, like the girl in the movie they saw? Yoh didn't realize he was staring at the ceiling, a look of pure horror on his face.  
Suddenly Tamao reached over and patted his knee. "Yoh-san," she whispered. "Wake up."  
"What's bothering you?" HoroHoro asked. "I really didn't mean to make Anna cry."  
"Sh!" Ren hissed. "We shouldn't be talking in class."  
Pilika shrugged. "It's Mr. Bowers. He won't care. Spill, Yoh. What's wrong?" she asked, tugging her chair over towards his.  
"Something's wrong with Anna," Yoh confessed. "But I don't know what."  
"What class is she in right now?" Tamao asked.  
"Lit. I hope she's okay. I just want to get her home," Yoh sighed.  
"She'll be fine, Yoh," Ren said. "We only have an hour left."  
This wasn't very reassuring.  
  
*****  
  
Yoh waited outside the literature room for Anna. She was one of the last ones to come out, and her face was paler than usual.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. "I was worried about you."  
"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Nothing's wrong with me at all."  
Just then one of Anna's classmates walked past. "Go home and rest, Asakura," she admonished. "We don't want you fainting on us again."  
Yoh cupped Anna's face in his hands. "You fainted in class?" he asked. "That's not okay. It's really, really not okay!"  
"Yoh, don't worry about me," she said.  
"Too late," he said, picking her up. "Come on. I'm taking you home, and then I'm going to call Faust to have him take a look at you."  
"Yoh!" she protested. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me." But Anna didn't seem to mind Yoh carrying her all the way home.  
He took her home, tucked her into bed, and then called Faust. Eliza picked up the phone, but promised that her husband would be over as soon as possible. True to her word, Faust appeared less than half an hour later.  
"So what is wrong with the child?" Faust asked.  
"Well, she threw up yesterday," Yoh began. "She's been a little irrational, and then she fainted in the middle of class today."  
Faust looked thoughtful. "Hm...that sounds interesting," he said. "I'll take a look at her."  
Anna was sitting up in bed, reading, when Faust came in. She raised one eyebrow. "So my paranoid husband called you?" she said.  
"He has good reason," Faust said. "If my Eliza was having problems like you are, I would be concerned as well."  
Anna set down her book and folded her hands. "I don't think there's anything wrong with me," she shrugged. "Maybe it's just the flu."  
"Maybe. Or it may be something more serious," Faust countered. "Let me examine you, and then we'll decide, all right?"  
Anna only shrugged again and let him do an examination. He listened to her heart. It seemed a little erratic to him, beating faster than normal. Faust frowned. "Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked.  
"You're the doctor," Anna said.  
"When was your last bleeding?" he asked.  
Anna's ears turned red. "Last month," she said. "I'm a few days late, but that's normal for me."  
"And how is your appetite? Do you think you've been eating more than usual?"  
"Well...now that you mention it..." Anna stammered. "I have felt hungrier lately."  
"And now, for the most embarrassing question of all," Faust said. "Have you...been with your husband lately?"  
Now Anna's entire face was pink. "Y-y-yes," she said. "Why? What do you think is wrong with me?"  
  
Author's Note: Can you guess?! Can you guess?! A.o.G. guessed right away!! **salutes to A.o.G.** I'll update this one soon, I already have the story completed. 


	2. Changing Times

"Is she okay?" Yoh asked.  
Faust looked at him, his face solemn. "Go ask her yourself," he said.  
Yoh dashed into the room. Then Faust started to laugh.  
"Yoh...Yoh...you're crushing me," Anna said. Her husband was hugging her as tightly as his arms could grasp. Grinning sheepishly, Yoh let go.  
"I guess I'm just still worried," he confessed.  
"I suppose I am a little, too," Anna sighed. "It's going to be a big change."  
"Change?" Yoh stammered.  
"Of course. There's going to be so much to do. I only have a little time."  
"A little time?" he gulped. "Anna..."  
"I suppose we better let your parents know," she said. "Keiko will most likely want to be here when it happens."  
"What happens?" Yoh repeated. He touched Anna's cheek. "I understand. I can call them right away." He pulled Anna into his arms. "I can't believe it. You have to fight this."  
"Fight what?" she repeated. "I don't think this is something I want to fight."  
"Don't talk like that," Yoh said. "You have to fight. I don't want to lose you."  
"Lose...oh, you stupid, stupid boy," Anna laughed. "You don't understand anything at all. I suppose Faust didn't tell you."  
"He didn't say anything," Yoh said, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?"  
Anna didn't answer at first. She took his left hand, still touching her cheek, and placed her right hand over it. Then she took his right hand and placed it on her flat stomach.  
Then looking into his eyes, she told him her secret.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Yoh and Anna?" HoroHoro groused. "Here it is, Tamao's birthday, and they're not even here yet!"  
His shy little girlfriend put her hand on his arm. "Calm down, sweetie," she said. "They'll be here."  
HoroHoro melted. He put his hands on Tamao's little waist. "You're so cute," he grinned. He kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Oh, hand me a bucket," Ren groused.  
Pilika elbowed him. "Don't say that, Ren Tao," she said.  
"Why not?"  
She leaned over and kissed his lips.  
"Oh. That's why."  
The doorbell startled everyone. "I'll get it," Ryu said, racing to the door. "Hey! It's the married couple!"  
"Did you think we'd forget?" Yoh said, grinning. He kissed Tamao's cheek. "Happy birthday, little sister."  
"Arigato, Yoh," Tamao smiled as she took the gift he handed her.  
"Jun," Bailong whispered. "Is it just me, or does Anna seem-"  
"Mm-hm," Jun nodded. "There's something different about that girl..."  
Tamao's birthday party was a success- much to the relief of the blue- haired Ainu boy who planned it. His efforts were rewarded by a kiss on the lips in public by the shy girl.  
"Hoo boy..." HoroHoro grinned.  
"Well, I think I've opened all my gifts," Tamao said.  
"Not quite," Yoh said.  
"Yoh and I have one that's actually for everyone," Anna said, setting a box on the table. "Go ahead and unwrap it."  
Curious, the gang gathered around the box to see what was inside. Tamao took off the pale yellow paper and lifted the lid. "What is this?" she asked. She reached inside and took out the tiniest pair of shoes they had ever seen.  
"It's so cute!" Manta said.  
"Those are so small. They can only fit a doll, or a baby-" Tamao gasped in shock. "Anna! Are you-"  
Anna responded by laughing and laying her head on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh stroked her arms. "We're going to have a baby," he said proudly.  
"Anna! Oh my gosh!" Pilika shrieked. She jumped up and flung her arms around Anna's neck. "Oh my gosh! This is too cool!"  
"Congratulations!" Jun said, kissing Anna's cheek. "When are you due?"  
"Sometime in autumn," Anna said. "That's as near as we can tell. Faust thinks I'm about a month along."  
"Wait a minute," Ren said, counting on his fingers. "If you're going to have a baby in autumn...then...I'm guessing you had a busy honeymoon."  
"Well, yes," Yoh confessed, his ears red.  
HoroHoro punched his arm playfully. "Good job!" he said. "That was quick!"  
"Oh, be quiet!" Anna said.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Pilika said. "You're going to have to get the nursery ready, and buy all sorts of baby things, and pick out a name...oh, this is too cool!"  
  
*****  
  
"Keiko, stop worrying," Mikihisa admonished. His slim dark-haired wife was standing in front of the window, staring down the road. "They're fine. Yoh said that they just wanted to visit for a while."  
"I just keep thinking that something's wrong," Keiko sighed. "Yoh- chan sounded so anxious...I can't figure it out."  
"For one thing, anata, he isn't your baby Yoh-chan any longer," Mikihisa said dryly. "He's sixteen and a married man. He's been living without us since he was thirteen. Yoh isn't a baby."  
"But he's my baby!" Keiko said. "Maybe we shouldn't have allowed them to marry so young...maybe they should have waited longer...till they were thirty, maybe..."  
"Keiko," Mikihisa warned.  
His wife responded by tucking her hands into her kimono sleeves and staring even more fervently out the window. "Look! They're here, Miki!" she exclaimed. "Oh, the suspense is killing me...what is up with those two children?"  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think your parents will suspect anything?" Anna asked.  
"My mother will, probably," Yoh said. "She's a tad paranoid...comes from me being her only child, I guess." Anna sighed and reached for his hand. "Hm? What's wrong?"  
"I think I'm scared," she whispered.  
"Scared of my mother?"  
"No. Scared of me being a mother," she said.  
Yoh squeezed her hand. He couldn't say anything to her because Mikihisa and Keiko were standing on the front porch, waiting for them. "We'll talk later, okay?" he whispered in her ear. Anna nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Keiko was about to burst from excitement. She couldn't even sit still when they were having lunch. "Come on, you two," she said. "Tell me. Something is up."  
"Nothing's up, Kaa'san," Anna said, calmly taking a bite of rice.  
"Well, nothing major," Yoh mumbled. His wife elbowed him.  
"Yoh, do you enjoy baiting your mother like this?" Mikihisa asked.  
"Truthfully, yes," Yoh admitted.  
"Isn't it great fun?" Mikihisa grinned. His wife elbowed him.  
"What's all this nonsense?" a voice barked. Kino came into the room. "I could hear you a mile away."  
"Hi, Grammy," Yoh said.  
"Hello. Granddaughter, when are you due?"  
Four pairs of chopsticks dropped to the table. "What?" Mikihisa choked.  
"How could you tell?" Anna asked, touching her stomach.  
Kino was beaming. "Your eyes are glowing like firecrackers. Keiko looked the same way when she was expecting. The look suits you quite well, I might add," she said.  
"Anna, a baby?" Keiko whispered. She reached across the table and took Anna's hands. "Oh, you sweet girl. Your first baby."  
"Ours, Kaa'san," Yoh reminded her, tucking his arm around Anna's still-tiny waist. "I kind of had a part in it."  
"Yes, and that's why Anna will be blaming you when she goes into labor," Mikihisa reminded him. "Congratulations, daughter."  
Anna was at a loss for words. She could only smile, hiding her face behind her long hair.  
  
*****  
  
"Kaa'san?"  
Keiko looked up. Her son was peeking around the door. "Come in, Yoh," she said, setting aside her book.  
"Kaa'san, will I be a mama's boy if I ask you a question?" he asked, a little sheepish.  
"Of course not," she reassured him. "What do you want to know?"  
"What was it like when you and Tou'san became parents?" Yoh asked.  
"Hm. Serious question," she said. "Come sit by me."  
Yoh sat next to his mother. Keiko's eyes softened as she looked at him. Here he was, sixteen years old, married, and soon to become a father. By all rights he should still be a child. Sometimes she regretted the choice to send him away from Izumo when he was so young. "It's hard when a child is born," Keiko said finally. "Physically hard, for the girl. And when that's over, there's the emotionally hard part. Raising the child."  
"You did fine with me," Yoh said.  
"Ah, you have no idea," Keiko smiled. "Your father and I struggled so much. We wanted you to be a normal child, and become a shaman. We wanted you to marry a strong shaman girl, and we wanted you to fall in love. There were so many things to think about, to make sure you would have a good life." She reached up to stroke a lock of hair away from his eyes. "All you really can do for your baby is love him. Love him as much as your heart can stand without breaking."  
"You know, Kaa'san, Anna told me she was worried about becoming a mother. It might be because she never had a mother of her own," Yoh said.  
Keiko sighed. "That is the one thing I wonder about the most," she said. "How on earth a mother can leave her baby daughter to die." She kissed Yoh's forehead. "You'll understand, when your own child is placed in your arms."  
"I hope so," Yoh said, his eyes solemn.  
"And now, go take care of your wife," Keiko said. "Goodnight, Yoh."  
"G'night, Kaa'san," Yoh said as he left the room. Keiko sighed and picked up her book again. But suddenly her son dashed back in, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and dashed back out.  
  
*****  
  
Anna had just finished her shower when Yoh came in. "Anna-" he started to say.  
She shrieked. "Warn me next time!" she said, yanking on her yukata. "I wasn't ready for that."  
"We're married. It's okay," Yoh shrugged. "You ready for me?"  
"I guess," she said, sitting on the edge of the tub. Yoh stood behind her and ran the brush through her long hair.  
"You want to talk now?" he asked.  
"Mm-hm," she said. Anna paused, collecting her thoughts. Finally it all just burst out of her. "I'm going to be an awful mother."  
"What makes you think that?" Yoh asked.  
"I've never had much to do with babies," she began. "And I'm too hard on people. It's fine if it's you or one of our friends, but I can't treat a baby like that. And I- I never had a mother. I don't even know what a mother is supposed to do besides have the baby. And my baby's probably going to grow up to hate me and turn evil and it'll be all my fault and...and..."  
"Calm down," Yoh soothed, tangling his fingers in her silky hair. "You're going to be a good mother."  
"How do you know?" Anna wailed.  
"You're already saying 'my baby.' That's a good sign," he said. "Besides, I'll be with you. We're going to raise this baby together to be a good Asakura shaman."  
"Or itako," Anna sniffed.  
"Or itako," Yoh said agreeably. He knelt down in front of Anna. "You are going to be a wonderful mommy, Anna. Our baby will love you." He kissed her lips. "And I do too. Remember that."  
"All right," Anna said. "But only because you're so insistent." Yoh laughed as she bent to kiss him.  
  
*****  
  
"So how did your parents take the news?" Manta asked.  
"As well as could be expected," Yoh said. "My mother was thrilled. Naturally. She and Anna spent the whole weekend talking about nothing but baby things."  
"Is she still throwing up?" HoroHoro asked, wrinkling his nose.  
"Yeah. Her morning sickness is pretty bad. But not nearly as bad as when she wakes me up to tell me she wants gumdrops and wants them right now," Yoh moaned. "That was last night. The night before it was pretzels, and the night before that it was tempura."  
"I'm sure it's pleasant for you," Ren said.  
"It'll be worth it," Yoh said. His eyes got a little dreamy. "Anna's been so happy lately...she's cute, isn't she?"  
"Um...you really want us to tell you how cute we think your wife is?" Manta asked.  
"Yeah. Never mind."  
"Yoh?" Anna called. "Where are you?"  
"Right here," he said, jumping up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said. She leaned against the wall, her hand on her stomach. By now Anna was four months pregnant and just barely starting to show. "Lyserg and Jeanne called. They want to come visit when the baby's born."  
"They can stay with me and my sister," Ren offered. "You shouldn't have to put up with guests when Anna has the baby."  
"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" HoroHoro asked.  
"We told Faust we'd rather be surprised," Anna said.  
"Or she'd rather be surprised," Yoh groused. "I can't take the suspense any longer."  
Anna slid her hand on his arm. "Five more months," she reminded him. "Then we can find out."  
"Can't wait that long," Yoh said, drawing her against him.  
"It's not too far away."  
"Still can't wait that long."  
"Ahem."  
"Oh. Sorry," Yoh said. "Married-guy moment."  
"You've been having those a lot recently," HoroHoro mused.  
"Hey! Shoo, you three," Anna said to Manta, Ren, and HoroHoro. "I have a doctor's appointment, and I don't want the three of you still lounging around."  
"Okay," they agreed reluctantly.  
"I think the married couple needs a little 'alone time'," HoroHoro said.  
"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about having kids," Ren said. "At least...not yet."  
"Does this have anything to do with my sister?"  
"It might."  
"It better involve a ring first, or you'll answer to me, Tao."  
  
*****  
  
"I have good news and bad news," Faust said.  
Yoh grabbed Anna's hand. "Bad news first," he said. Anna's fingers tightened around his.  
"Anna is a very fragile, small-boned girl. Her hips are tiny. I'm afraid that when she goes into labor, the baby won't be able to push through," Faust said. "It's still possible, just painful. But I do have good news," he reminded them. "Your child is very healthy and growing perfectly. If all goes well, the baby will arrive by late August or early September."  
"That's so soon," Anna said.  
Yoh stroked her hand. "We'll be ready," he said.  
"Are you planning to be with her in the delivery room?" Faust asked.  
"Well, I-"  
"Yes," Anna cut him off. "I want Yoh to be with me." Her dark eyes were vulnerable as she looked at her husband. Yoh kissed her softly, hoping to reassure her.  
"I'll be there, anata. I promise," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be with you."  
"I trust you," she whispered back.  
Faust glanced away, smiling to himself at their innocence.  
  
*****  
  
"Anna!" Yoh barked. "What the heck are you doing?"  
His six-months-pregnant wife turned around, a paintbrush in her hand and a dab of yellow paint on her pert nose. "Painting," she said abruptly, turning back to her work.  
"On a ladder?" Yoh brushed the paint off of her nose.  
"How else would I do it?" Anna asked, still painting. "Shall I buy stilts? Or perhaps a cherry-picker?"  
Yoh reached up and put his arms around her waist. "Come down right now, Anna Asakura," he ordered. "Let Tamao or Pilika take care of it."  
"She wouldn't let us," Pilika said. "She insisted on doing it herself."  
"Anna," Yoh warned. "Bad idea." He picked her up.  
"I'm surprised you can still do that," she said. "I'm so fat now."  
"You're not fat," Yoh objected, laying his forehead against hers. "You're just a little on the chubby side."  
"I'm not fat, but I'm chubby. Mou, that's a compliment," Anna groused. "I'm still ugly."  
"I still think you're cute," he smiled. "I'll always think you're cute, even when you're nine months along and can't get through doorways."  
Anna moaned and punched his back. "I hate you, do you know that?" she said.  
"Are you teasing or for real?"  
"I'll get back to you on that," she quipped.  
"Ahem," Pilika coughed.  
"Sorry. Married-girl moment," Anna apologized.  
"You've been having those a lot lately," Tamao commented.  
Yoh set Anna on her feet. "You need to go lie down for a while, anata. I don't want you to get too tired," he said.  
"I'm not tired," she told him. "I'm perfectly- oh!" Anna put her hand to her swollen belly.  
"Anata, what's wrong?" Yoh asked, panicking.  
She looked up at him with bright eyes. "The baby! The baby kicked!" she exclaimed. Anna grabbed Yoh's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel him? Do you feel the baby kicking?"  
He nodded. "Does it hurt?"  
"No, it's just...my baby..." Anna's face was glowing. "I'm really going to have a baby."  
  
Author's Note: Aw...aren't they just soooo pwecious?!?! Flufflyness is awesome!!! Anyways, I thought Anna might struggle with being a mother, because she never really knew hers...but honestly, I think she would be a good mom. A tough one, but still good. Plus, everyone else would be there to spoil the baby. Can you imagine growing up being babied by Pilika, Jun, Tamao, HoroHoro, Chocolove, Lyserg, Jeanne, Ryu, Ren...okay, maybe not Ren so much... 


	3. What!

"Yoh? Where are you taking me?" Anna asked.  
Yoh held her hands and guided her into the room. "Just a minute..." He reached open and untied her blindfold. "There," he said.  
Anna opened her eyes and blinked. "Wh- what is this?" she asked. All of her friends were there, watching her. "What on earth-"  
"It's a baby shower for you," Pilika said, grinning.  
"Did you really-"  
"And look who came to visit!" Manta said. He knocked on the closet door. "Come on out, you guys."  
"Surprise!" Lyserg said.  
"Anna, you look so cute!" Jeanne said.  
"And fat," Anna added.  
"No, just cute," Jeanne said, kissing both of Anna's cheeks. "Congratulations on your baby!"  
"Thank you," Anna said, a little shy at everyone concentrating on her.  
"Hey, what's all this?" Yoh asked, poking one of the brightly-wrapped boxes.  
"Presents!" HoroHoro said. "Sit down and open them!"  
"Are these all for the baby?" Anna asked, wide-eyed. "There's so much..."  
"You deserve it," Tamao said. "Here, open this one. It's from Keiko and Mikihisa."  
Anna unwrapped the gift box. "Oh, it's so soft!" she said. She lifted out a yellow baby blanket. "Feel it, Yoh."  
"Hey! This is mine!" Yoh said. "See? See that little hole? This is my baby blanket!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, Yoh-kun, but you can't sleep with it anymore," Anna said dryly. "First of all, the baby needs it now, and second of all, when you get scared at night, you should hug me instead."  
"All right. I will," Yoh said. "But is this better?" He kissed her on the mouth.  
"Hm, much," she smiled.  
"Married-couple moment!" the rest of the Mankin gang shouted.  
  
*****  
  
"Anna?" Yoh called. "I'm home. Where are you?"  
"Sh!" Tamao warned. "She's sleeping."  
"Tamao? Why are you here? Where's Anna? Why's she sleeping? Is something wrong?" he demanded.  
Tamao took him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Remember how Anna had another doctor's appointment today?" she said.  
"Hai. So?"  
"So Dr. Faust wants Anna to stay in bed until the baby is born," Tamao said.  
"But she's fine! And so is the baby! She kicks Anna all the time," Yoh said.  
"Don't panic so much. It's just a precaution," Tamao explained. "Dr. Faust just wants to keep them safe, that's all."  
"Can I go see her?" Yoh begged.  
"Don't wake her up," Tamao threatened. "She just fell asleep."  
Yoh was already climbing up the stairs two at a time. Sure enough, Anna was sleeping soundly, the blankets heaped around her. Yoh sat down beside his wife.  
She blinked sleepily. "Hi, Yoh," she yawned.  
"I promised Tamao I wouldn't wake you," he said, his voice husky.  
"You didn't wake me," she said.  
"So Faust wants you to stay in bed?" he asked, smoothing her hair away from her face.  
She nodded. "Just until the baby's born," she said. Anna stroked her hand over her stomach, much bigger after nearly eight months of pregnancy. "He's been restless today."  
"It might be a she," Yoh reminded her.  
Anna shook her head. "I hope it's a boy. I'll have no idea what to do with a girl," she sighed.  
Yoh kissed her cheek. "Maybe it'll be both," he said, grinning.  
"No. Not twins. If I have twins, I swear I'll kill you," Anna said.  
"Or triplets. Or quadruplets. Or quintuplets. Or-"  
Anna pinched him playfully. "Don't go there."  
  
*****  
  
The phone was ringing off the hook. Yoh rang to get it. "Hello, Asakuras, Yoh speaking," he said. "What? No. No, I can't go." Jun and Ren exchanged a look as Yoh's voice grew more and more panicked. "No, my wife is going to have a baby. I can't leave her. What? She's due late August or early September. Hm? I don't care if you say I'll be home in time, I'm not leaving Anna." There was a long pause, and Yoh's shoulders slumped. "All right. I'll come. But if anything happens to my wife, I'm leaving right away. Understand?" He banged down the phone without the courtesy of a goodbye.  
"What's wrong?" Ren asked.  
"I've been called up to a village in the south," Yoh said glumly. "They're having a problems with fox spirits and they want me to come down and help."  
"Can't you find someone else to do it? I'm sure any one of us could do it," Jun suggested.  
"They want me specifically. Originally they asked for Anna, but she can't go, so they want me." Yoh was glowering. "I can't leave!"  
"Yoh, we'll take care of Anna until you come back," Ren said. "Pilika and Tamao can live here while you're gone, and the rest of us will help out."  
"Will you?" Yoh asked, hope returning.  
"Of course, Yoh," Jun said. "You go tell your wife, and then leave right away. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home, ne?"  
  
*****  
  
"How many days has Yoh been gone now?" Jeanne asked.  
Pilika checked the calendar. "Thirteen and a half," she said. "He should be home soon."  
"He calls Anna every day, though. That's good," Tamao said.  
Suddenly they heard Anna cry out. "Jun!" she called. "Jun, where are you?"  
"I'll be right back," Jun said, getting up. When she went into Anna and Yoh's room, she found the blonde girl out of bed, her face pale. "Anna, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"My water broke," Anna said. "I think the baby's coming." She was breathing hard, her eyes panicked and her lips white  
Jun took Anna's hands. "It's all right, little one," she soothed. "Don't be frightened. We'll take you to the hospital."  
"But where's Yoh?" Anna said. "I need him. Is he going to come home today?"  
"I don't know," Jun said honestly. "I'll tell Pilika to call him. But right now we're going to take you to the hospital, all right?"  
Anna nodded, but she didn't look very reassured.  
  
Author's Note: It's getting closer!!! I just hope Yoh gets there in time...poor Anna...Oh, and the reason the baby (and previously Yoh) has a yellow blanket is because my blanket is yellow. If you read my stories, you'll notice everyone has a yellow blanket has one. Baby Asakura has one, and Yoh has one, and Robin has one, and Anna has one... 


	4. sweatdrop

"Yoh, it's Pilika. You need to come home right now. Anna's in labor. Try to call me back; I have my brother's cell phone. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
"Was he there?" Tamao asked.  
"Just his voicemail," Pilika sighed.  
"He's not going to make it, is he?" Anna gasped as a contraction gripped her. Jun was still holding her hand, calming her down like a big sister would.  
"He'll be here," Jun said. "Stay calm, Anna."  
"I'm trying," Anna sighed, settling back in the waiting room chair as the contraction subsided.  
"You have plenty of time," Jun said. "Your contractions are still far apart."  
"Anna Asakura?" the waiting room nurse called.  
Jun and Pilika helped Anna stand. "Oh, you're Dr. Faust's patient, aren't you?" the nurse said. "He gave me instructions for when you come. We can go ahead and put you in one of the rooms."  
"We'll stay here, Anna," Tamao said.  
"Please tell me if Yoh calls," Anna pleaded.  
"Do you think he'll make it?" Pilika whispered in Tamao's ear.  
"It'll take a miracle," Tamao answered.  
  
*****  
  
"Anything interesting happen yet?" HoroHoro asked his sister.  
"Not really. Her contractions are still far apart," she said.  
"Um...is that her moaning like that?" Ren gulped.  
"I think so," Tamao said.  
"Why do girls make so much fuss over having a baby? It's nothing compared to the fights we guys participate in," HoroHoro boasted. "Hey, if I was having a baby, you wouldn't hear me make a sound."  
"HoroHoro, do you have any idea what it's like to have a baby?" Tamao asked.  
"Not really," he admitted.  
Pilika crossed her arms. "Ni'san, imagine there's a bowling ball lodged in your head. Now imagine you're pushing it out through your nostril. That's what it's like to have a baby," she said.  
HoroHoro paled. "In that case, never mind," he said.  
  
*****  
  
They expected Anna to be writhing in pain when they entered. "How are you doing?" Jeanne asked.  
"No screams? No cursing? No shouting at Yoh?" HoroHoro asked.  
"No," Anna said. "I had an epidural. I can't feel a single thing."  
"Well, I'm glad you're so perky," Ren said.  
Anna pushed herself upright. "Has Yoh called yet?" she asked eagerly. "Is he coming?"  
"He hasn't called yet," Pilika said.  
Anna settled back against the pillows. "Oh," was all she said.  
"He'll be here," Lyserg said.  
"I hope so," Anna sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Several hours had passed already. HoroHoro had fallen asleep and was snoring blissfully with his head on Tamao's lap. She ran her fingers through his spiky blue hair. "Are you going to try to call again?" she asked.  
"I've been trying, but it's not picking up," Pilika said. She ended her attempted call and set the phone down.  
Suddenly it rang. She scrambled to pick it up. "Pilika!" Yoh shouted. "I've been trying to call you! Is Anna okay?"  
  
"She's fine," Pilika said. "She hasn't had the baby yet. Where are you?"  
"I'm on the train. It's just pulling into the Funbari Hill station," he said. "Let me talk to Anna."  
"Okay!" Pilika said. She jumped up and dashed into Anna's room. "Anna, Yoh called. He's coming. He wants to talk to you!"  
Anna's pale face brightened as she reached for the cell phone. "Yoh!" she cried. "I need you! Please come!" She paused to listen. "All right. I trust you. But Yoh, we haven't even decided on a name for the baby!" She paused again, and then said, "Hai. But you'll be here, right? Hai." Anna turned her head away from her audience and whispered into the receiver, "I love you." Then she closed the phone and handed it back to Pilika.  
"You don't have a name yet?" Jun said.  
"Yoh has a few ideas," Anna said. "He wants to name her Hoshiko if it's a girl, but he hasn't decided what we should call him if it's a boy."  
"You have time," Pilika said. "He's at the Funbari Hill station. He should be here any minute."  
"I hope so," Anna said. Her back arched all of a sudden. "Oh! I felt that!"  
"Your contractions are closer together," Jun said. "Pilika, go get Faust."  
"Is it-"  
"It might be time," Jun said.  
"No! It can't be time!" Anna wailed. "I need Yoh here first!" Another contraction gripped her.  
"It looks like the baby's coming now," Jun said.  
"Are you sure?" Faust asked.  
"I don't want the baby to come yet! Yoh needs to be here!" Anna insisted.  
"Anna, you're fully dilated. The baby's coming whether you like it or not," Faust said.  
"Do you want me to stay with you until Yoh comes?" Jun asked. Anna nodded miserably and closed her eyes.  
"Hey! Have I missed anything?"  
Yoh was standing in the doorway. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty, his headphones were cockeyed, but he was there, in the flesh.  
Anna bolted upright. "Yoh!" she cried. "You came! You came!"  
Yoh swept her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "Of course I did, anata," he said.  
"I'm going to take my leave, then," Jun said, smiling. "Good luck, Anna."  
"So you made it, Yoh," Faust said. "Go get cleaned up and get back here right away."  
"Sure," Yoh said, pressing one last kiss on Anna's mouth. "I'll be there in a second, Anna."  
Faust pulled the stirrups out on the edge of the bed and helped Anna get situated. "You ready, Anna?" he asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.  
Yoh reappeared, his hair pulled back and his clothes replaced with scrubs. "Okay, Anna. I'll be right here the whole time," he promised.  
Anna slipped her hand into his as the first big contraction gripped her. Her body tensed and she squinched up her face in an effort not to make a sound. Yoh stroked her hand.  
"Good, Anna. Don't push yet. Just relax," Faust coached.  
"You can scream if you want to, anata," Yoh said.  
"I don't want to be weak," she said, her body relaxing between contractions.  
"You aren't weak. Go ahead and be as loud as you want," he reassured her.  
Another contraction made Anna's body shudder. This time she cried out in pain, her hand tightening on Yoh's. He kissed her fingers. "How many minutes apart was that?" he asked.  
"Too few," Anna moaned. "Yoh, it hurts..."  
"I know, honey," Yoh said. "It'll be okay."  
Two more contractions came, one right after another. Anna screamed. Yoh held her hand against his cheek.  
"Keep going, Anna. The baby's head is coming. I'll tell you when you can push, but for now stay calm," Faust said.  
"It's hard to stay calm," Anna panted. Her body tightened abruptly in another contraction and she screamed again.  
"Don't be scared, Anna," Yoh said.  
"But I am scared," she sobbed. She leaned back on the bed.  
"Just a bit longer, Anna," Yoh encouraged. "Keep on trying." Anna went through another contraction.  
"All right, Anna. When I tell you to start, I want you to push, all right?" Faust said. Anna nodded, her teeth clenched. "All right. Now."  
Anna pushed through the contraction, sobbing. Yoh stroked her hair away from her hot face.  
"Good girl," Faust praised. "I know it hurts, child. Just one more good push. Now."  
Yoh seized Anna's hand. "Come on, angel," he urged. "Come on, sweetheart." Anna screamed and gave one final push.  
"Good girl!" Faust said.  
Anna fell back on the bed. "Please don't make me push again," she begged.  
"You don't have to, Anna," Faust told her.  
A thin, tiny wail broke the silence.  
"It's a boy," Faust said. "A healthy little boy."  
Anna burst into tears. "He's okay," she sobbed.  
Eliza held the baby as Faust cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket. "Here, little mother," he said. "This is your son."  
Eyes wide, Anna stared up at Yoh. "I can't," she said. "I'll break him."  
Yoh laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "No, you won't, you silly girl," he said. "Hold out your arms."  
Faust set the crying baby in Anna's arms. Her mouth parted in a surprised little O, and her arms curved around the baby out of instinct. "He's so cute," she cooed. "Yoh, look! He had blond hair!"  
"Just like his mommy," Yoh grinned.  
Anna kissed her little son's forehead. To her surprise he stopped crying and squinted up at her with big, dark eyes. "Oh, he's precious," she sighed. "And he's ours."  
"What's his name?" Faust asked.  
Yoh stood up. "His name is Hana," he said proudly. "If you combine the kanji for Anna and Yoh, it comes together as Hana. And that's what he is," Yoh said, smiling at his wife and child. "The two of us together as one."  
Anna kissed little Hana again. The baby nuzzled against her breast, his small mouth opening. "Poor thing. He's hungry," Anna said. She tugged aside her yukata to let the baby nurse.  
Yoh snuggled against them, sliding his arms around Anna. "He looks just like you," he said.  
"But he's got your appetite," Anna said, making a face as the baby drank. Then she smiled. "I love him already."  
"That's a good thing," Yoh grinned, resting his cheek against her hair. "And do you know what? I love both of you."  
  
*****  
  
Anna cuddled baby Hana against her as she carried him into the house. He was snuggled in his yellow baby blanket, his little head poking out. Anna patted the baby's back as he made little mewling noises.  
"Glad to be home?" Yoh asked.  
"Yes," she sighed.  
Anna's old room had been converted into Hana's nursery. Yoh slid down the crib's bar as Anna set the baby down carefully. "Sleep tight, baby," Anna said as she drew the blanket around Hana.  
Yoh scooped up his wife in his arms. "Bedtime for you too, anata," he said.  
Anna yawned. "All right," she said. She was fast asleep by the time Yoh tucked her into bed. He climbed in beside her, turned off the light, and fell asleep with his arm draped over his little wife.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, he's so precious!" Pilika cooed. Baby Hana batted a tiny fist at her, tangling his fingers in her long hair.  
"So you named him Hana?" Ren said, his chin resting on Pilika's shoulder as he grinned at the baby.  
"Hai," Yoh beamed. "It was my idea."  
Tamao touched Hana's soft cheek. "He looks so much like you," she said.  
"Let me hold him!" HoroHoro begged.  
Pilika raised an eyebrow, but handed Hana to her brother. As soon as HoroHoro touched him, Hana burst into tears. "Oh, now look what you did!" Pilika scolded. She tried to calm the infant down, but he kept sobbing, big tears flooding his dark eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?" Tamao asked, trying to calm the baby down.  
Yoh smiled. "I know," he said. He poked his head into the kitchen and said something.  
Anna came in, holding out her hands to her son. "Why are you crying, Hana?" she asked.  
At the sound of Anna's voice, Hana squirmed around in Pilika's grasp and stretched out his little hands, wailing even louder. Anna picked him up and snuggled him in her arms. "There, baby," she said, kissing the top of his blonde head. "Kaa'san's here." Hana babbled at her, patting his little hand against her cheek.  
"Oh, that's so cute," Jun said.  
"Hana loves his mommy," Yoh said, slipping his arms around Anna's waist. "And I love her too."  
"Thank you, Yoh," Anna said. "Now give Hana a kiss. I have to put him down for his nap."  
Yoh obligingly kissed his sleepy-eyed son's round cheek. "Night, Hana," he said. Hana gurgled something at him and cuddled up against his mother's breast to fall asleep.  
"Yoh, you've got that sappy look in your eyes again," Manta commented.  
"Well, can you blame me?" Yoh shrugged. "I'm a daddy, and I'm married to the cutest girl in the world. I have a right to be sappy."  
"Did you just call me cute?" Anna asked.  
"Yes," Yoh said. "And you are."  
  
Author's Note: *dies of kawaiiness* Wouldn't Yoh and Anna's baby be the cutest little kid ever ever ever?!?! I want to cuddle him!!! Yoh: *sweatdrop* Anna: Yoh, don't let the crazed authoress get our baby!! Keelty: I'll help you out!! *bangs Keitorin on the head with frying pan* BWUAGH!!!  
  
Anyways... Please review. The story is now complete.  
  
I don't own Shaman King (or Funbari no Uta) because if I did I would have a little chibi Hana to cuddle. Actually, I do have a chibi Jim Hawkins doll...I'll go cuddle him...he might get jealous... 


	5. Ojisan

A knock at the door startled them. Anna set down her book. "Yoh, who could that be?" she asked. "None of our friends ever knock."  
Yoh shrugged. "I'll go see who it is," he said.  
"Konnichwa, ototo-chan," his brother said.  
"Hao?" Yoh gasped. "You...what...it...I" He relaxed and grinned at his big brother. "It's been a while, Hao."  
"I know," Hao said. "I've been in Indonesia for the past few years...but our kaa'san told me the news."  
"Yoh?" Anna called. "Who is it?" Her eyes widened and she ducked behind Yoh as she realized who it was.  
Hao raised his hands. "It's all right, Anna," he said. "I only came to see how you were doing." He smiled kindly at her. "You look lovely."  
"Thank you," she said, a bit grudging. She did look pretty. Her hair was longer and she had added just enough weight to her small frame to alleviate her pinched, bony waif look.  
"So did you come just to drop by?" Yoh asked.  
"Yes," Hao admitted. "Just to see if...if you were happy." He smiled, but it was a little strained. "And I see that you are." He turned to leave.  
"Hao," Yoh said suddenly. "Would you like to see him?"  
He turned around. "Hai," he said. "I would love to meet my nephew."  
Hana, now four months old, was sleeping soundly in his crib, tucked into a little ball with his blanket cuddled against him. His uncle stood over him, watching the baby. The parents stood in the doorway.  
"He is a beautiful child," Hao said. "In looks he is so much like Anna, but with Yoh's sleepy personality, ne?" He reached into the crib and traced one finger along the curve of Hana's cheek.  
"Would you like to hold him?" Anna asked. Yoh squeezed her shoulders.  
"Hai," Hao said.  
Anna lowered the bar of the crib and lifted her son out lovingly. "Hold out your arms," she instructed. She placed the dozing baby in Hao's arms. "Oh, no, no, not like that!" Anna exclaimed. "Keep his head steady."  
Hao rocked his nephew. "Such a tiny thing," he said. Hana roused a little bit and blinked sleepily at his uncle. "Good morning, little one," Hao smiled.  
"This is you oji-san," Yoh said to Hana. "Can you say konnichiwa to Uncle Hao, Hana-chan?" Hana-chan babbled something that sounded nothing like konnichiwa, but at least it was a happy noise.  
"You know, Hao," Anna said. "We haven't chosen a godfather for our Hana."  
"Will you be Hana's godfather?" Yoh asked.  
Hao's eyes sparkled. "I would be honored, ototo," he said. "Arigato."  
Hana, a little more awake, started to whimper. Hao kissed his forehead and handed the baby to Anna. "Arigato," he said again. "You...have no idea." He walked past them to the door. Then he turned around.  
"Once..." he said, his voice soft. "...once, I was a father."  
And then he was gone.  
Yoh and Anna watched him go. Yoh wrapped his arms around Anna. She pressed soft kisses on her son's face as he cooed at her.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, NOW the story's done. Thanks to DraketheDuelist for the Hao idea!! 


End file.
